


Toothache

by PrinceofFlowers



Series: The Fanfics that Gabo Deserves [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Gabo is kind of a mother hen sometimes, Gen, I've never gotten my wisdom teeth removed they're still fucking around whoops, This was a suggestion and I hope I wrote it well enough, gender neutral reader, not my best work tbh, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pre-Explosion, Blackwatch era.)</p><p>Gabriel Reyes' lover finally got their wisdom teeth removed thanks to Blavkwatch's dental plan, and they're in a world of suffering.</p><p>Luckily, he makes it bearable, but he still gotta do paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothache

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this isn't my best I don't think.  
> Sorry. ::^(  
> But! Hopefully it's okay.  
> Suggested by hanzmadatrash on tumblr- hope you get better soon!
> 
> Also this Reader is different than the one in the previous reader inserts in this series just a heads up.

They were sure that they were in hell.

 

Their mouth was so numb that they couldn't feel it, they were allowed to only eat cold food or drink right now, but honestly they didn't really want to eat with their mouth like this, and they had to take medicine.

 

Which they hated.

 

Briefly they questioned why they allowed themself to be put in such a state, when the remembered.

 

It was free and kind of necessary.

 

They'd been in Blackwatch for a while, and it was noted that they hadn't had dental work done in years, so they were brought in for a check up.

 

Which resulted in several more trips, due to the state their teeth were in.

 

Damaged fillings, cracks, and they were missing a good chunk of one of their molars thanks to a cavity.

 

And then there were the wisdom teeth.

 

Four of those evil fuckers had to be removed, and now they had to deal with the aftermath.

 

Admittedly, they realized that it would only get worse soon- swelling probably. 

 

Maybe blood.

 

Probably soreness.

 

Right now, though?

 

Well, it still sucked. 

 

Their boyfriend had been doting on them, though.

 

Gabriel Reyes had his wisdom teeth removed years ago, but he remembered what it was like, and had pity on his lover.

 

Sure, he was busy with Balckwatch paperwork, but he could multitask, and would hold them while he signed off or wrote reports on this, that, and the other thing.

 

He'd also made them a milkshake and gave them pudding, so that was a bonus.

 

Sure, he'd become a bit mother hen-like, and demanded they eat some mashed potatoes and porridge first, but those tasted pretty good so they couldn't complain much.

 

Instead, they enjoyed curling up in his lap and slurping their milkshake.

 

And pouting a bit, since it still kinda sucked.

 

But the warm hands that wrapped around Ther middle and the lips that pressed against the top of their head cheered them a bit.

 

"I'll be done soon, baby. Then you'll have all of my attention, alright?" He informed, deep voice soft and gentle.

 

They let out an affirmative noise, since they sounded fucking ridiculous when trying to speak thanks to the numbness of their mouth.

 

He caressed their sides before removing his dominant hand from them to scroll down on his tablet to read more of some report on a recently completed mission.

 

He still kept one arm wrapped around them, though.

 

The hand would gently caress them, sometimes reaching to their hip for an appreciative squeeze.

 

They leaned back into his chest and sighed, pleased at the attention.

 

Their mouth was still numb and they'd be in for quite a few shitty days ahead of them, but it could definately be worse.

 

Gabriel quickly finished up reading the rest of the reports and could finally focus his attention on his lover, kissing their head and whispering loving words to them.

 

They smiled, and pressed their lips against his chin.

 

Yes, this could be much worse.


End file.
